Parcel
Parcel (パーセル Pa-seru) is a Mage who, as a child, was considered a genius child prodigy. However, as he grew older, his lack of any common sense became painfully obvious, so he gained the nickname "Dumbest Genius". He is capable of learning most things that he tries fairly quickly, which has lead to him learning many kinds of magic, but he'll generally stop trying to learn a magic after he has gotten the basics down, as he is quick to give up. This left him with the capability of using multiple kinds of unfinished magics. But while they are unfinished, he is still fairly skilled with them. Parcel is SuBash's main character. Appearance Parcel is a short, skinny teenager. For the last year, since his parents kicked him out of their house, he hasn't shaved or cut his hair, giving him long, shoulder length hair, and a thin beard that reaches about halfway down his neck. The reason he hasn't groomed himself much is that he considers it too much work for a homeless bum. Due to being outside for most of a year, being exposed to the sun a good deal, Parcel's hair has begun to look more blond on top than it did before. He's decided that he'll shave and get a hair cut after he gets a home. He is generally too lazy to get changed, so he mostly wears his pajamas everywhere. His shirt is a plain black t-shirt while his pants have a black and white plaid design. He doesn't really care much about what people think of him, which has lead to him letting himself go. On his feet, he wears flip flops, as they are the easiest thing he can think of to put on and take off, and has a few scars on his feet, running horizontally, which are a lighter colour than the rest of his skin. He is constantly seen with an emperor tamarin on his shoulder, his Familiar Spirit that he nicknamed Subash. After joining Satyr Flute, he acquired a black guild symbol on the back of his left shoulder. Personality Parcel is an extremely lazy person, so he barely ever trains. This has lead to him being significantly weaker than if he were to take his training seriously. He also gives up very easily, so if if gets bored with something, he'll just give up and take a nap instead. While he does give up easily, he'll often take challenges very seriously, even ones that no one actually makes, but that he believes he's getting challenged to do. Parcel finds emotions to be a waste of time and energy and that they just cloud judgement, so he tries to live emotionless. However he has failed to live completely devoid of emotions. He accepts the fact that death is a part of life, so he comes to accept someones death much quicker than others. This leads other people to see him as cold. Parcel is a very socially awkward person, especially around people that he's never met. Because of this, he often acts cold to people he doesn't know, but once he has warmed up to someone, he can be a great friend. He has a hatred of humans, and negatively judges people he doesn't know quite easily. This also makes him less likely to want to befriend new people. He prefers spending his time with animals in nature. He especially loves cats and monkeys, but he loves almost all animals. Basically the only animal he isn't particularly fond of are dogs, as he finds them too sociable and doesn't like them jumping up on him. Doing things in nature is one of the only things that he gets excited about and isn't too lazy to do. He especially loves climbing, but likes any adventure type activity in nature. The other thing that will get him excited is life threatening, adrenaline pumping activities. One of Parcel's more peculiar habits, due to having been essentially raised by girls, is that he will often act effeminate. Because of this, people often get confused by his sexuality. At first, Parcel would get annoyed that they would just jump to that conclusion, even though at the time he actually had no sexual preference. Now he has gotten quite used to people questioning if he is gay, and just lets them know that he is in fact, not. He simply doesn't care what others think of him. History Parcel grew up constantly surrounded by girls; his mother, sister, aunts and cousins. He was almost exclusively raised by the female persuasion, which led to a peculiar personality trait of his, he often acted effeminate. This has led to many people questioning his sexuality, but he has gotten used to this, as his mother and sister joke about him being gay more than anyone. She jokes about it often, but his mother has expressed to her son that she had hoped that he would have turned out gay. He went a long time without speaking, which led to his mother worrying that something might be wrong with him, but she was told that he was capable of talking, he just didn't want to. Later on, he started making animal noises, but still wouldn't talk. If asked to make a specific animal noise, we would do it. Finally, when he was two years old, he spoke his first words. His sister was talking nonstop, when Parcel finally said "Shut up". Growing up, Parcel went to an ordinary school. His intelligence, and later on, his laziness lead to him getting through school without ever working much on it. Because of all the free time he had because of this, his mother pushed magic on him to learn. He started with learning Snow Magic. He decided to learn this because he likes the cold. Also, he occasionally got interested in a new magic, that he would learn until he got bored of it. After Parcel turned 18 and graduated from school, he was kicked out of his home by his mother, in an attempt to motivate him to get a job, as he never did anything at home, relying on his parents income. This has however not worked quite how his mother hoped, as he instead became a bum for a year. Early on in this year, he learned of Familiar Spirit Magic. In an attempt to use it, he trained everyday to increase his Magic Power. After he would finish training, he would find out more about Familiar Spirit Magic any way he could. After a long time, he decided to try to summon a spirit, and succeeded in summoning Simeax, an emperor tamarin. The two have become best friends. Relationships * Thomas: Parcel's father, he is the man that Parcel looks up to the most. He holds a great respect for his father and enjoys doing any kind of activity with him. They often joke around, with Parcel always laughing at his fathers jokes. They also enjoy mocking Parcel's moody sister a lot. * Colette: Parcel has an odd relationship with his mother. He views her as a great evil who must be destroyed, but gets along with her quite well. They are fairly similar and when together they often laugh about seemingly nothing. He will often mock her for little things and she will often try to torment him in some way. * Bdelaney: Parcel's older sister, she is the one person who can truly get on his nerves. She is extremely bossy, and Parcel usually just listens to her, because he finds it easier. They will often argue with each other when she gets in a bad mood, which happens often. Parcel finds her scary when in one of these moods. However, they mostly get along quite well, enjoying a common interest of mocking their mother. Synopsis Fairy Tail: Satyrical * An Odd Encounter * Meeting * First Job Magic & Abilities Snow Magic: The first magic Parcel learned, this is his primary magic. * Fortress: Parcel creates a large, elaborate snow fort. This can be used as a defensive spell, as the snow is extremely tough and difficult to break. * Bunny: Parcel creates snow with a higher temperature, which makes it wet and very heavy. He then has them packed very tightly into snowballs that have bunny ears and faces. By then lowering the outside temperature, a layer of ice gets formed on the outside of them, making them exceedingly hard. These steps happen very quickly and almost simultaneously. Because of the bunnies hardness and weight, this spell gets used as a bombardment from above. * Flurry: Parcel creates a blizzard with very cold snow, making each snowflake hard as steel. Because of the snowflakes shapes and hardness, they become as sharp as a blade. This makes this spell create an innumerable amount of tiny, unavoidable blades fly through the air. Because of how small they are, and the fact that they are made of snow, the blades will melt in the victims body before they can cause any fatal damage, but it can still be quite damaging. * Snowman: Parcel turns his body into a powder snow. This lets him avoid attacks by moving away on a breeze. He'll turn back into his regular body when he has the snow form back into his body. * Heavenly Strike of 1000 Souls: Separation of Body and Mind: A spell that Parcel created on the spot when battling the Dark Mage Ali Mann, Parcel starts this spell by first making it snow. Then he makes the snow swirl around, and with his Telekinesis, makes the snow move around his right arm. This makes it look like a blizzard is raging around his arm. Parcel then punches with his full strength and has the snow shoot out from his arm. This causes the opponent to be hit with the full force of the snow together with his telekinesis, making the attack stronger. Familiar Spirit Magic: The most recent magic Parcel has learned, he learned to use the caster form of this magic. This magic was the first he was so excited to learn. He heard of a magic that could allow the user to summon an animal as their personal summons. Because of Parcel's love of animals, it piqued his curiosity. However, he also heard it was dangerous, so he began diligently training to increase his magical power, while also finding out more about the magic. He learned it's name, the way of summoning, the dangers and even the types. That's when he decided that caster would be the best type for him. He eventually decided to do the summoning, and he successfully summoned a spirit. The spirit that he summoned was in the shape of an emperor tamarin, which delighted Parcel to no end. His name is Simeax, but Parcel has nicknamed him Subash, and mostly calls him Su. He constantly rides on Parcel's shoulder. Simeax rarely speaks, but when he does, he does it telepathically, and only to Parcel. Parcel's contract Stigma is on the bottom of his left foot. Simeax uses Monkey Magic, which gives him a variety of different magics based on different primates. * Slow Loris: This primate grants Simeax the use of Poison Magic. He uses it by biting his opponent, delivering a powerful paralyzing poison. He mostly only uses this if someone other than Parcel grabs him, as he doesn't like anyone other than Parcel. * Howler Monkey: This primate grants Simeax the use of Sound Magic. He uses it by howling at his opponent, creating a beam like attack that can travel three miles. * Night Monkey: This primate grants Simeax the use of Darkness Magic. He uses it to see perfectly in the dark as well as creating dark pockets that can store small things. He also has various unnamed attacks. This is his most diverse magic. * Gorilla: This primate grants Simeax the use of strength enhancing magic. Because of this, despite his small size, Simeax can overwhelm most opponents with just his strength. However, he dislikes fighting in close combat, as he would have to leave Parcel's shoulder. Telekinesis: Parcel learned this magic so as to allow him to do things without getting up, but is often too lazy to use it. He dislikes how he has to really concentrate to use it. Parcel is known to use this magic when fighting opponents that he doesn't want to go all out against. He'll often use it on himself to make him move faster than he is capable of. He will also surround his fists with telekinetic power to increase the power of his punches. Even if the punch is dodged, they can still cause damage. Also, he often uses it to protect himself from dangerous attacks that he'll be hit by. Teleportation Magic: Parcel learned this magic when he was a lot younger, so he could go places or grab things without having to get up. He can teleport anywhere so long as he can properly imagine it. He also learned how to teleport things to him, but can only do it if he knows exactly where it is. However, he eventually got too lazy to use it. When traveling to places, Parcel always says that he should just teleport there, as he hates traveling, but never does. This has led to people doubting his capability of actually using this magic. *'Direct Line': The most basic Teleportation spell, it allows the user to teleport to a location in the shortest possible route without having to worry about obstacles in the way. It allows the user to move at such a high speed that when it is used to traverse short distances, they appear to move instantaneously. However, when used to travel great distances, there is still a noticeable time difference between when they left and when they arrived. **'Reverse Line': An adaptation of Direct Line that allows Parcel to teleport people and/or objects to his location in the shortest possible route without having to worry about obstacles in the way. The things that he teleports with this spell move just as quickly as when he uses Direct Line. The difficulty with this spell is that Parcel needs to know exactly where the thing he wants to teleport is. *'Instant Transport': A fundamentally different form of teleportation than his other spells, this is a spell that Parcel created himself. Instead of merely allowing the caster to travel at incredible speeds, this spell actually allows Parcel to instantaneously arrive at a different location, no matter the distance. This spell can only be used to relocate to a location that Parcel has left his magical signature in though, and it always leaves him with an awful headache. It works by actually destroying Parcel's body down to a molecular level, then immediately recreates him perfectly in the new location. His Magic Power then moves between the two points, using his magical signature as a means of instant travel. Because of the way that this spell works, it can very easily kill Parcel, and anybody else that he is teleporting with, if he screws it up. Telepathy: Another magic Parcel learned because of his laziness, he learned this so he could talk to people who are far away without having to go to them. However, because Parcel doesn't like talking to people, he barely uses this magic. Low Endurance: Due to almost never training himself, Parcel has low endurance. This combined with his nature to easily quit means that unless he finishes something quickly, he'll either be too exhausted to finish, or he'll just give up. While he does run out of energy really quickly, if he is motivated to do something, he is capable of running on empty for quite some time, something that many have taken note of. High Pain Tolerance: Parcel is capable of withstanding great amounts of pain that would normally cripple someone. It has often been noted that if Parcel is complaining about something being painful, it must be something serious. High Speed: Parcel is a naturally fast person who is capable of moving at fairly fast speeds despite his lack of training. However he can only keep this up for short periods of time due to his lack of endurance. Below Average Strength: Parcel doesn't have much strength, and would be considered below average for a man his age. This is due to his lazy attitude and lack of training. High Magical Power: Parcel was born with a naturally high Magical Power and it slowly increased through his years of using magic. Within the last year however, he has trained quite a bit to drastically increase his Magic Power so that he could use Familiar Spirit Magic. Equipment * Unicycle: An ordinary unicycle that has nothing special about it. Parcel was given this unicycle from a friend who had no use for it. Parcel is very skilled at riding his unicycle and likes to use it as his transportation. When not in use, Parcel usually has Simeax store it in his Dark Pocket. Trivia * His name phonetically written would be "Par-sell", unlike the word that is synonymous for package. * Parcel's name comes from a trip to British Columbia SuBash took with his family, on which he was referred to as Parcel for no apparent reason. Category:Male Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Caster magic user Category:Caster mage